Feudal Guests
by Ruler of Randomness
Summary: Our four favorite demons are in Kagome's world...and house. This is sort of a test fic to see if I can write anything other than extremely random humor...we'll see.
1. Chapter 1

-1Just some not so random humor that I thought everyone would appreciate.

**Author's Note/Disclaimer:** Okey dokey, well…due to my ultimate laziness (and the overly used 'oh, the shikon jewel did it!') I decided to just write about the four main demon characters and being stuck in Kagome's time. They are just there. I don't know why they're there. They just are. So there! There might be a plot…but don't hold your breath. I just wanted the feudal characters to experience modern times without having to go through the long drawn out explanations of how they got there, so just go along with it. Another thing, this could I suppose be an AU fic, but I didn't really intend for it to be…it just sort of happened. Most of the characters are gone; this includes: Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Jaken, Kirara, Myoga, that weird dragon thing that follows Sesshomaru, Ginta, Hukaku, Kagura, Kanna, and Kohaku. Sesshomaru has both arms. Koga still has the jewel shards in his legs but the one in his arm is still gone. For some mysterious reason Kagome has the rest of the jewel shards and Naraku has none meaning that he is still a hanyou and cannot create incarnations of himself (hence Kagura and Kanna not being in the fic). Oh, and one last thing, the swords are gone (the names are just way too hard to spell correctly; this is just easier). Thank you to everyone who read that (if you write in a review that you actually took the time to read this, then I'll give you a shout out in the next fic) ; I know it was long. I do not own InuYasha nor have I ever claimed to. Please keep your arms and legs inside the fanfic at all times; the story is about to begin.

**Feudal Guests**

Story so far… Sesshomaru, Naraku, Koga, and InuYasha are in Kagome's time. They arrived at about…let's say…seven-ish p.m. …and…begin!

"Honestly Kagome, you can't expect him to just roll over and beg every time you want him to. He's a murderer and a demon; he's done horrible things and feels no remorse. I'm telling you, you can't control someone like that."

"Calm down Inu-Yasha, I have everything under control with Naraku. Really!"

"Well, what about Sesshomaru? The same goes for him. He's tried to kill you on more than one occasion. You know he's not just going to listen to anyone. They can't stay here! Koga, too. Who does he think he is anyway?!"

"Inu-Yasha! They are all going to stay here. Think about it logically for a minute would you? Where else could they go? Demons aren't exactly common place in this world, and even if they were I wouldn't want to just release them and cause a city wide panic. Plus, I don't think they're as bad as you make them out to be. So, just go drag your brother AND Koga AND Naraku out of bed and we'll see how things turn out for now."

Kagome rolled her eyes as she watched Inu-Yasha storm up the stairs. She almost went up after him when she heard several rather loud 'wham's followed by a chorus of rather angry 'what was that for's. Apparently he'd literally 'dragged' them out of bed. Well…at least the demons were awake.

She barely made it out of the way when Inu-Yasha ran passed. He was being chased by Sesshomaru who was struggling to pull a rather baggy white T-shirt over his head while at the same time grab Inu-Yasha by the hair, and Koga who didn't seem to notice his dress or rather lack there of for he was chasing Inu-Yasha in only his boxers. Last to come down was the one that had caused the argument between Inu-Yasha and herself to begin with. Naraku wasn't a morning person to say the very least. He came down in a pair of loose fitting pajama bottoms and a blanket rapped partially around him; the rest was dragging the floor behind him as he walked.

He barely stifled a yawn as he entered the room to stand beside Kagome. They stood in silence as they watched the chain of events unfold. First, Inu-Yasha ran around the couch. Then, Sesshomaru jumped over the couch barely avoiding colliding with the table. Koga jumped on Inu-Yasha's back while he was distracted, causing the both of them to crash onto the couch on top of Sesshomaru. All of this resulted in a loud violent wrestling match. Poor couch. The struggle didn't last long however because Naraku took it upon himself to flip the couch over, successfully tossing its squirming occupants to the floor. Kagome laughed as he curled up into a little ball in one corner of the couch and proceeded to go back to sleep. The others just sort of stodd (AN …stodd…oh, yeah that's a real word. Let's try this again) The others just sort of stood there glaring flaming daggers at him. Poor Naraku. With several devious glances and about a quarter of a seconds planning the three turned the couch over and emptied Naraku onto the floor with a startled yip.

Of course, he wouldn't just sit there and take that. Oh, no. He took one of the pillows from the couch and chucked it at Sesshomaru for all he was worth. Sesshomaru dodged it but it still struck Koga in the back of the head. Well, obviously he couldn't be outdone by a mere hanyou and threw it back. This time it hit its intended target, but rather than return the pillow at Koga, Naraku changed his trajectory and hit Inu-Yasha full in the face. This continued with Kagome watching.

"The two sons of the great lord Inutaishi, the prince of the wolf tribe, and the most feared demon in all of feudal Japan, and they're all in my living room having a pillow fight…where's my camera?" Kagome nonchalantly left the room in search of breakfast. The battle for dominance of the mighty couch didn't last long as the four stopped in unison upon the smells wafting into the room from the kitchen.

They made their way into the kitchen and were greeted with the site of Kagome pouring a thick brown-spotted dough into a rectangular folding contraption with tiny squares etched into the top and bottom. (A.N. you guessed it folks! Chocolate chip waffles!) She opened the lid and the smell rose into the air causing a group sniff from the demons. She glanced behind her to see the four standing in the doorway to the kitchen. Kagome picked up a plate of waffles and sat down at the table to eat her breakfast. A rather large stack of waffles was already in the middle of the table.

Koga plopped down in a chair next to Kagome and started to grab for a waffle. Kagome hit Koga on the hand with her fork, "Those are MY waffles; I WAS going to share with you guys but you've spent the whole morning bickering. I don't really think you deserve any." And with that she took a bite out of a chocolate syrup soaked waffle. Sesshomaru sat down on the other side of Kagome and watched Kagome chew. He glanced down as his stomach started to growl and then towards the stack of waffles. Kagome watched with mild amusement as she saw the emotions struggle for dominance on his face. First he crossed his arms across his chest, disdainfully glaring at some distant wall, and leaned back with stubborn pride. Then his eyes cut back towards the plate and he stuck his lower lip out in a pout.

Naraku was glaring with glowing red eyes at the table, "Give me one." Kagome swiveled her head to see the hanyou and retorted in a haughty manner, "Ask for it." Naraku grit his teeth, "Can I have one?" Kagome smirked in his direction, "I don't know. Can you?" He narrowed his eyes towards Kagome and growled out, "MAY I have one?" Kagome grinned evilly, "Say 'please'." Naraku bared his fangs, "PLEASE, then!" Kagome handed him a waffle dipped in chocolate and watched him take a test bite. His eyes widened and he took a much larger bite and took the remaining seat across from Kagome to enjoy it. The others glanced at Naraku and then towards Kagome who sighed and pushed the plate to the center of the table where they could all reach it. 'Honestly, demons are the biggest children sometimes.' Kagome grinned to herself.

…and that's that…I may write more of this…if my muse tells me to…(my muse is a potted pony-tail palm at work which I have name Spud)…thanks for reading…

Also, if anyone sees typos, please tell me, so I can fix them…I hate typos…


	2. Chapter 2

GAH! A REVIEW! FINALLY! In honor of the only person who has bothered to review my story, this chapter is dedicated to feralfairy! Shout outs to feralfairy! And a chocolate-chip waffle! (Note: since having written this, I've come into possession of a Bugs Bunny waffle iron; I had no idea these existed before!)

Chapter 2

Kagome leaned against the wall, watching as Sota tried to teach the demons how to play video games. InuYasha'd played several times during his visits, so pretty much knew what was going on; Koga looked as if he was about to have a conniption.

"Shut it, mutt face!" Koga threw the game controller at InuYasha who deftly caught it.

"If ya don't know what your doin' just go away and quit botherin' me!" InuYasha turned back to the game.

Kagome sighed; they were playing Mario Party 6 and had been at it for a while. At first, Sota'd managed to have everyone but Sesshomaru deeply involved in the game, but Koga was now losing…badly, and it didn't help that Inuyasha was in the lead. Sota had tried to get Sesshomaru involved as well, but Sesshomaru seemed to enjoy watching the others struggle through it rather than play himself. At this point, Kagome was apt to agree.

Suddenly, music came over the screen announcing that it was time for a mini-game. The arguing immediately stopped and all focused on the task at hand. Sesshomaru chuckled from his position on the couch only to be shh'd by Naraku.

Kagome leaned over the back of the couch, watching as tiny figures bounced around on the t.v., trying to avoid Bowser. "…hey, which one of you is playing as the princess?"

A growl was heard from Naraku and the other three fell backwards laughing. As a result, Naraku won that round. "It's not like I wanted to be Daisy! I just didn't know how to move the little arrow around!"

"And yet, you know her name," Sesshomaru smirked. Red tinted Naraku's cheeks as he turned away from the game to face Sesshomaru.

"Oh yeah? Well, at least I didn't stay up half the night to see who a human female picked as her love interest." Now, it was Sesshomaru who had turned red; he was also refusing to meet anyone's gaze.

Kagome couldn't help but ask, the curiosity overwhelming her. "Love interest?" Now, InuYasha was positively cackling on the floor, holding his sides. "Sesshomaru, were you watching one of those _Lifetime_ movies?"

Before any reply could be made, Sota suddenly shouted, "He's cheating!" All heads turned back to the screen where Koga had taken it upon himself to unplug everyone else's controllers and go through about four rounds of Mario Party playing as their characters and had managed to boost himself to the first place standing.

"Argh! Mangy wolf!"

Author's Notes: Mario Party rocks, and the channel _Lifetime_ is a women's network featuring mostly exceedingly long, drawn out romantic dramas, which can go on for hours.


End file.
